Known electronic components include a multilayer capacitor, a substrate, and a pair of metal terminals (e.g., cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H04-302116). The multilayer capacitor includes a pair of external electrodes. The pair of external electrodes is connected to a pair of electrodes disposed on the substrate, and the multilayer capacitor is mounted on the substrate. The pair of metal terminals is connected to the pair of electrodes disposed on the substrate, and is electrically connected with the multilayer capacitor.